delongofandomcom-20200213-history
Rupertland (archipelagic region)
Are you looking for Rupertland (metropolis)? Rupertland (formerly Weseopia) is a Special Administrative District in the People's Democratic Republic of Delongo. Since the Socialist Act passed, it has been a Special Administrative District and recognized as a separate 'nation' in a united Delongo. It is situated in the province of New Rupertland. It is divided into seven geographical districts: Rupertland, Jamesland, Westland, Emileland, Coldland, Knottshire, Offland, and Islelands. It is situated on an archipelago off of Delongo's Independence Toll, in the Delongo Sea, with its primary population situated on Rupert Island. The Rupertland Archipelago was first settled by Inuit peoples, but they were killed when European settlers came in the early 200s AD and called the island: Weseopia, and the entire region of present-day Delongo: Newland. The Europeans created their own culture, heavily based upon the British cultural hierarchy, including a monarch. In 1303, the Rupertland Empire was established and began taking over much of Newland and established massive settlements. At its peak, the Rupertland Empire had over 70 million people in it, and over 55 million people lived on Rupert Island. One of the world's most influential empires collapsed in the Fires of New London in the late 1810s to the Blixian Empire. Today over 67,610,000 people live in the Special Administrative District; primarily living in cities such as Rupertland City (the capital), Ips, Ruberta, Emileville; and many more cities and towns all over the region. It is sometimes nicknamed New Britain, for having a very similar topography and geography (except colder), and a similar layout and communities. Governance Politics - Geographical Regions and Counties Rupertland is divided into several Geographical Districts, and furthermore dividied into severall counties per district.' ' Wyeland District: Rupert's County, Chester County, Wallace County, Upper Wye County, Daphne County Jamesland District: James' County, Lowechester County, Crawley County, Lake County Westland District: The Amptons, Water County, Fields County, South County, Hilton County Eastland District: '''Eastampton County, Mountain County, New Reading County '''Emileland District: La Vistaianique Region, Queen Ruberta County, Riverside County, Elijahan County, County, North County Coldland District: Northingham County, Centre County, Scot County, Cold County Knottlands: Grand Victory County, Shire County Offland District: North Islands, South Islands, Inglis Island, Mortimer Island Islelands District: Water Islands, Lesley Island Demography With over 67 million inhabitents, Rupertland is the most populated region in New Rupertland, which includes most of the former Independence Toll (minus Greater New London). Most of its residents live on Rupert's Island, with only 200,000 people not living on Rupert's Island. The most populated district is Rupertland, followed by Emileland, Jamesland, Westland, Islelands, Knottshire, and Offland. It is the second largest region in terms of population in Northern Delongo, with only Greater New London having a larger population. It is certainly the largest area with a dense population. Major conurbations Empirical Anthem The Empirical Anthem of Rupertland is There shall never be one so great!'.'' Lyrics Rupert the Divine,/ Emperor of the Earth,/ High Lord of Rupertland,/ King of his realms./ Divinity since birth./ Proclamation of Lordship./ On the west of Dimin,/ Sacred sands./ Shores of the Inlet,/ Divine./ Source of the Wye,/ Cherished water./ Provider of the common strength./ Our angelic duty is to him!/ ''Wilfrid the Redeemer,/ Son of the Hallowed,/ Caeser of the south./ Redeemer of the Empire,/ Forever gracious am I./ 'RUPERTLAND!/ His name shall live in History!/ Oh, Rupertland!/ ''Live on! Live on and conquer,/ For it is they, for they that we must serve./ Yes, Rupertland!/ His seas and hills so solemn!/ Oh, Rupertland!/ Death to his enemies./ For Rupertland!/ Long may he reign,/ Sovereign or' all this land,/ His will be unrevered,/ There shall never be one so great./ Oh, Rupertland,/ There shall never be one so great./ Rupert the Divine,/ Emperor of the Earth,/ High Lord of Rupertland,/ King of his realms./ Divinity since birth./ Proclamation of Lordship./ On the west of Dimin,/ Sacred sands./ Shores of the Inlet,/ Divine./ Source of the Wye,/ Cherished water./ Provider of the common strength./ Our angelic duty is to him!/ ''Ruberta, third of her name/ Daughter of the Hallowed,/ Caeser of Emileville./ Redeemer of the Empire,/ Forever gracious am I./ 'RUPERTLAND!/ Her name shall live in History!/ 'Oh, Rupertland!/ Live on! Live on and conquer,/ For it is they, for they that we must serve./ Yes, Rupertland!/ His seas and hills so solemn!/ Oh, Rupertland!/ Death to her enemies./ For Rupertland!/ Long may she reign,/ Sovereign or' all this land,/ Her will be revered,/ There shall never be one so great./ Oh, Rupertland,/ There shall never be one so great./ Demographics